opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Muslim Apologists On Internet
by Jaxhawk The Fifth Column of Islam http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5C6skd8xdI/AAAAAAAACJs/E4ytNU5I9Qo/s1600-h/911RTRS_228x333.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5C6s0d8xeI/AAAAAAAACJ0/c6I-uHBQlU0/s1600-h/Iran-Israel_SM.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5C6s0d8xfI/AAAAAAAACJ8/p36dVxS1RmY/s1600-h/wot.jpg There are many Internet sites devoted to the work that the Islamic terrorists cannot accomplish in Iraq. These sites are fulfilling the role of modern day Nazi Goebbels. They are masters of disinformation and divisiveness. One such site was closed by the FBI in Texas for reasons of National Security. The "'Infocom"website in Franklin,Texas outside Dallas was servicing 599 web pages for Muslims. There are an estimated 4000 Muslim web pages, and one particular page has the following example of inciting violence: "Muslim pulls out a baseball bat, Muslim smashes Jew over the head, Muslim wipes off the blood." The few who control the Islam channel kick and ban arbitrarily whoever disagrees with their opinion or definition of Islam. One site I reviewed is "altmuslim", written by Rabab Fayad who is a Middle East consultant in Washington, DC. She formerly served as deputy national director of ethnic outreach for the Kerry-Edwards 2004 presidential campaign. Her posts appear in Islamica magazine. Her January 14th post includes the following: "The words used by Republican candidates to describe inhuman acts of terrorism wrongly associate those who practice these horrendous acts with the 5 million Americans and 1 billion people throughout the world who practice Islam. This has been in direct contrast to Democrats, who have opted to use language that does not make such an association.Rudy Giuliani is among the worst culprits. In effort to use scare tactics to keep his numbers up, Giuliani often paints a picture of Muslims as violent radicals and criticizes Democrats who refrain from linking Islam with terrorism, saying they are on the defensive in the war on terror. He has reinforced this association throughout the campaign trail, saying in Milwaukee for instance, "I believe we have to be on offense against Islamic terrorism," and again in New Hampshire, "Islamic terrorists... want to kill us". Her comments regarding President Bollingers comments concerning Ahmedinajad's speech at Columbia show a twisted logic or a devious intent. "As a University, Columbia sees itself as a bastion of free speech and academic freedom. Indeed, this has been the repeated rhetoric surrounding the justification for Ahmedinajad's visit. However, were these values exemplified when President Bollinger viciously denigrated a head of state in his introductory remarks? Did these personal attacks against Ahmedinajad - which included calling him "uneducated," "evil," and "ridiculous"( blogger's note: he is all that and more!) - uphold the standards of discourse that Bollinger and Columbia as a university claim to defend? . Despite our own rhetoric about the exceptionalism of the university campus, today we realize that we too are vulnerable to political pressure. We too can manipulate a platform to our own political advantage- whether we are pandering to the conservative media, special interests, or university donors. We too have lessons that we need to learn about the essence of free speech. This shows the anti-American bias of this blogger, who as all who are residents of this world know that the man she is defending is an advocate of the destruction of Israel and the "great Satan" United States. She and other apologists of radical Islamic terrorism use the victim analogy to hide the fact that they have never denounced the acts of terrorism committed in the name of Islam. That is not to say that all Muslims feel the animus toward the United States, but then neither did all the women an children in Germany before WWII. They too hid behind the curtain of unknowing and denial! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 18, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: MUSLIM APOLOGIST INTERNET Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.